Entre pieles
by Jell Brown
Summary: — Quizá jamás te diga que en verdad te amo desde la segunda vez que te vi —Soltó un leve sollozo y se limpió las lágrimas con un manotazo, sin correr la vista del rostro impertérrito del chico—. Porque sí te amo, pero yo no soy lo que tú necesitas, Tai, no lo soy y no lo seré jamás(...) Pero ella no sabía qué era lo que Tai realmente necesitaba. /*OS* Taiora.


_Hola gente bonita... ¿Cómo están?, lo sé, soy una descarada y una maldita sin sentimientos, ya me lo han dicho antes. No actualizo como en años mis historias, siquiera me asomo por Fanfiction y de un día a otro vengo con un One Shot cualquiera y lo hago como si nada. Soy una descarada, lo sé. _

_Pero, es mejor reaparecer con algo en las manos, ¿no? Aunque, para ser sincera, será una aparecida nada más, ya que este fic que les vengo a entregar es una historia que tengo guardada hace millones de años y que sólo la Lencilla hermosa sabía de su existencia. _

_Como sea, no pediré disculpas aquí arriba para no dar la lata y las dejaré leer, ¿bueno? :D _

_Pues las dejo leer y nos vemos más abajito c: _

* * *

**_ Disclaimer:_**_ Digimon no me pertenece, es una pena pero qué le vamos a hacer, ¿no? _

* * *

_Entre pieles._

* * *

Todo se había ido al real carajo, se había podrido todo, de unas lindas vacaciones con su amiga había pasado al más puto infierno… Y todo porque a Ryoko se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de armar una "pequeña" fiesta en el pequeño apartamento que había arrendado a orillas de la playa. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que con todo ese alboroto llegaría la policía y además el dueño del lugar?

¿Cuál había sido la conclusión de todo eso? Ella y su amiga echadas del lugar en plena noche, maldición… Más encima, la muy desgraciada tenía el descaro de irse con aquellos tipos que apenas y habían conocido. Pero ella no era tonta —medianamente —ya que, de igual manera se había quedado sola en la calle, completamente sola… Maldita sea Ryoko por ser tan mala amiga y dejarla sola.

Ahora caminaba sola por la calle, vagabundeando por aquel pueblo que siquiera conocía, asustada, con peso extra en sus hombros producto de las maletas, con frío y con hambre. Suspiró y se sentó en un banco que había justo en frente de la playa. Miró con algo de incomodidad e inseguridad el lugar, luego, tomó su mochila en sus manos y la abrió, buscando su monedero para poder ir al terminal de buses y comprar un boleto para ir a su casa al amanecer… Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que no llevaba consigo su billetera.

¡Malditos y putos ladrones! Apretó con rabia sus manos, haciendo que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos, ¿y ahora?, ¿qué mierda iba a hacer ahora?... Mataría a Ryoko cuando la encontrase, eso haría, pero… ¿Acaso pasaría toda la noche buscándola? No. No valía la pena.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas sin siquiera poder preverlo.

¡Mierda y más mierda! ¿Cómo fue que llegó a ser tan tonta como para aceptar que Ryoko invitara a esos chicos que había conocido en la playa? Unos delincuentes, ¡todos!

Se tocó el bolsillo de su pantalón, esperando encontrarse con su celular… Grande fue su satisfacción al sentirlo aún ahí. Lo sacó rápidamente, mientras se ponía de pie, no podía quedarse sentada en un lugar fijo. Lo desbloqueó para luego buscar a alguien que pudiera ayudarla.

_Mamá… Papá…_ Era tonta, lo admitía, tan tonta como para no querer llamar a sus padres para que estos vinieran a buscarla, pero por muy pendeja que se oyera, ¡no quería terminar castigada de por vida! ¡Diablos! Que apenas y tenía diecinueve años, todavía era una mantenida de sus padres.

Siguió buscando en su teléfono algún contacto que pudiera quitarla de ese embrollo. _Tai. _

Instantáneamente sus ojos volaron a aquel nombre que estaba en su teléfono, _qué ironía, _pensó, puesto que… Cuando agregó su número había sido nada más y nada menos para poder tener un tema de conversación con él, no dejar de hablarle, aunque el estado del moreno no era el mejor.

"_¿Por qué no fuiste?" Había preguntado Tai de manera interna por el Facebook. Al ver como la ventana que rezaba 'Taichi Yagami' se encendía, no pudo evitar sonreír con nerviosismo y morderse el labio inferior. _

"_No sabía dónde iban a estar" Fue su respuesta, fingiendo desinterés. No alcanzó ni a pasar medio minuto cuando en la ventana rezaba que el moreno estaba escribiendo nuevamente… _

"_¿Y por qué no me llamaste?" Preguntó, Sora se sonrojó detrás de la pantalla, ¿qué tan patético se podía ver eso? _

"_Quizá porque no tengo tú número" Ironía, ella era siempre tan irónica… Y dudaba que Tai supiera eso, después de todo, el muchacho siquiera la conocía bien. _

"_¿Y por qué no lo pediste?" _

_Sora cerró los ojos con suavidad, mierda… ¿Qué tanto mal estaba haciendo ella? Quizá no era mucho para… La segunda persona en esa ecuación, si no más para ella misma, ¿pero qué más daba? Hasta masoquista podía llegar a ser, qué estupidez. _

"_¿Por qué no me lo diste?" Rebatió la pregunta, con otra pregunta, no podía dejar que el chico supiera que moría por tener su número. _

_Sabía que el moreno había sonreído ante eso, podía imaginárselo en su cabeza… _

"_Jajaja, pues, ¿tú quieres tenerlo?" Preguntó coqueto, porque así era él, coqueto… Y eso iba de la mano a que era un sinvergüenza. ¿Por qué si él le profesaba amor a su novia siempre terminaba coqueteándole a ella? _

"_Quizá" Fue su respuesta, siempre digna… Siempre digna. _

"_Pues anótalo, por cualquier emergencia" Sora se mordió el labio inferior, bien… Quizá algún día lo iba a llamar… ¿Por qué no anotarlo?_

Y esta era una emergencia, maldición, que era el único sujeto que tenía automóvil y sabía manejarlo… Nada malo haría, nada malo…

Se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa… ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto?... Ya ni podía pensar, sólo sabía que estaba lejos de casa, en otra ciudad y que además estaba sola, en la calle y sin dinero.

Al tercer pitido del teléfono se dejó oír una voz por el otro lado.

— _¿Aló? _—Preguntó la voz del moreno, se notaba asombrado por la llamada… ¿Para qué ella lo iba a llamar?

— Eh… Sí… Hola Tai —Contestó nerviosa, incomoda.

— _Estoy un poco ocupado ahora _—Fue la respuesta del moreno en un carraspeo, maldición, debía estar con _ella, _¿qué tanta mala suerte podía caerle en un día?

— Yo… Mierda, lo siento… —Susurró con torpeza.

— _¿Pasa algo malo?_ —Cuestionó el chico, claro, primera evidencia era que ella lo llamaba exclusivamente a él y la segunda era la voz ronca con la cual hablaba la pelirroja.

— No… —Respondió, luego, cerró sus ojos y suspiró—, sí, la verdad es que sí.

Oyó algo moverse por el otro lado, supuso que Tai había ido hacía un lugar más apartado para poder hablar bien con ella. Esto era una locura… Una real locura.

— _¿Qué pasó? _—Preguntó, Tai sabía que Sora se había ido a Hokkaido con una amiga por un par de días, entonces… ¿Para qué diablos lo llamaría?

Sora sintió como sus ojos volvían a humedecerse con rapidez.

— A Ryoko y a mí nos corrieron del lugar donde estábamos arrendando, ella se fue con unos tipos y me dejó sola y sin dinero…—Contó con rapidez la pelirroja, el silencio por el otro lado del teléfono la ponía más nerviosa—, quería pedirte si podías venir a buscarme, por favor… Estoy… Sola —Susurró con voz quebrada.

El silencio siguió reinando por unos minutos a través del aparato. Oyó un suspiro por parte de Tai y supo que se había equivocado, que no estaba pensando con la cabeza fría.

— _¿Por qué me llamas a mí? _—Fue la pregunta del moreno.

'_Porque te amo'. _

— Porque fuiste en la primera persona en quien pensé —Respondió con la garganta seca—. Pero… Olvídalo, fui una tonta… Lamento haberte molestado.

— _No _—Respondió rápidamente el moreno, antes de que la chica pudiese colgar, Sora se congeló, esperando que Tai siguiese_—, ¿dónde estás exactamente? Iré a buscarte ahora… _

Sora se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacía un cartel en donde pudiera indicarle cual era el punto donde se encontraba exactamente.

Le dio la dirección con la voz tiritona, diablos, ¿era posible que la voz del chico la pusiera aún más nerviosa? Al parecer, sí era una idiota… Con todas las palabras.

— _Llegaré lo más rápido que pueda _—Susurró el moreno por el otro lado del teléfono—. _No te muevas de ahí. _

— Me quedaré aquí —Aseguró sintiendo como un nudo se implantaba en medio de su estómago—. No demores, por favor… Estoy asustada —Se sinceró.

— _Cuídate… _—Susurró con voz ahogada por el otro lado del teléfono. Sora sabía que ese "cuídate" iba más allá de lo que la simple palabra se significaba. Sabía que estaba corriendo un peligro en ese lugar, un peligro que iba más allá de lo arriesgado, cualquier tipo podía pasar y hacerle cualquier cosa, después de todo, se encontraba en un lugar desconocido y desolado, en media noche.

— Lo haré.

La comunicación se cortó… Mierda, la distancia desde Odaiba a Hokkaido era larga, sabía que el chico se demoraría más de un par de horas. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?

Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba sangre de una manera escalofriante, haciendo que se oyera como un zumbido que penetraba en sus oídos que estaba segura y terminaría por volverá enferma.

Se sentó en la banca con suavidad, sintiendo como la fría brisa marina golpeaba en su rostro, casi quemándole. Se entumeció…. Diablos… Tai iría a buscarla… ¡Taichi!

_Miró de reojos hacía el costado derecho, hacía donde se encontraba __él__._

_Diablos, había escupido al cielo de tal manera que cayó de manera precisa en su rostro._

_Detestaba con todo su ser a aquellas mujeres que deseaban hombres comprometidos, las detestaba... ¡Le parecían tan...__Malas__! Para la pelirroja era casi un código femenino intangible, arruinabas la vida de una persona, le hacías daño a demás gente, ¿para qué desear a alguien que ya estaba con otra persona si habían tanto millones de peces libres?, ¿por qué desear al que__no_debías_ desear?... Ella sabía por carne propia lo que era ser traicionada, ella sabía la rabia que sentías ante esa mujer que sabía que él estaba acaparado por alguien y que le había valido la real mierda lo que podía ocurrir luego con aquella persona que estaba siendo traicionada..._

_Sin embargo, no lo podía evitar._

_Guío su mirada al vaso de cerveza que se encontraba frente de mí -era ya el tercero -, lo tomó con su mano y se lo llevó a los labios, el contenido que quedaba se lo bebió de un sorbo. Lo necesitaba..._

— _Vaya, parece que tienes sed —Soltó él con una risita suave, sus mejillas se colorearon y no sólo fue gracias al alcohol._

_Sentir sus ojos chocolates justamente encima de su rostro no le hacía sentir mejor, pero tampoco peor... Era como si le dejase en un limbo, sin ayuda, en un limbo que tampoco podía definirlo como__malo._

— _Es que aquí hace calor —Se excusó con una sonrisa segura en los labios, como fuese, no debía mostrar incomodidad. Él rio nuevamente._

— _¡Ey, Sora!, ¡llena ese vaso que debemos brindar! —Gritó Matt frente de la chica, sonrió con cierto nerviosismo y asintió. Jirohami -un amigo que iba en su mismo grado -le llenó el vaso anteriormente vacío._

— _¡Por los graduados! —Soltó Tai levantando el vaso, hiso lo mismo y chocaron sus cervezas, haciendo un brindis por la reciente graduación._

_Nuevamente se bebió el líquido amarillento del vaso de un sorbo._

_¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea! ¿Por qué no fue capaz de verlo antes?, esa pregunta rondó en su cabeza por todo el día. Desde que lo vio entrar al establecimiento con una sonrisa casi ganadora ante la idea de poder graduarse._

_Con Tai no habían hablado jamás antes, quizá un par de ocasiones, pero no habían congeniado para nada, no hasta hoy... Matt -amigo de ambos -los había invitado a celebrar la graduación, el fin de un ciclo._

_Siempre le pareció un tipo bastante guapo, pero no le vio más allá jamás, y no sabía por qué. Había veces en la escuela donde la chica podía sentir su mirada puesta en ella mientras revoloteaba por algunos lados haciendo quizá que cosas... Pero jamás le llamó la atención... Hasta el jodido día de hoy._

_El chico sacó la cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón, abrió la cajetilla y sacó un cigarro, se lo ofreció. Lo recibió sonriendo, casi riendo, quizá por qué, había bebido, a esas alturas casi todo le parecía bastante divertido._

_Le encendió el cigarrillo y ella aspiré el humo de aquel dulce "veneno"._

_Él encendió luego su cigarrillo y siguieron con la cháchara._

Sora suspiró levemente… Aquel día había sido el día en que todo se había podrido.

Todos que alagaban al "amor", que decían que era lo más hermoso del mundo… Mentían, todos eran unos idiotas mentirosos… El amor no era nada más que una mierda. Y desde ese día ella lo había aprendido, porque siquiera con su ex novio, con el tipo que la había engañado y traicionado había sentido aquel desequilibrio que sentía con el moreno.

_Risas a montón, conversaciones que aparentaban ser serias y que terminaban nuevamente en risas, bailes extraños y exóticos, otra vez risas... Ella amaba estar así, sin nada que importase, sólo risas, sólo miradas furtivas, cigarrillos, cervezas, conversaciones carente de sentidos..._

_Se levantó del puesto, dispuesta a ir al baño del local. La había seguido... ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?_

_Cruzó por el pasillo que mantenía una leve luz hasta llegar al baño de mujeres, se miró en el espejo, hizo un breve intento de arreglar su cabello y luego se humedeció el rostro. Se secó y nuevamente salió._

_Ahí estaba él, saliendo del baño de hombres, con aquella sonrisa que le causaba risa, con aquella mirada que provocaba extraños espasmos en su interior._

— _¿Eh, qué haces? —Preguntó quedándose estático en su puesto. Lo miró con una ceja alzada mientras metía sus manos en el delgado suéter._

— _¿Quieres saber? —Preguntó soltando una torpe risa, el alcohol ingerido estaba causando efectos en su cuerpo, leves, aun le quedaba aguante._

_Él negó con su cabeza, también divertido._

— _¿Quieres ir a fumar? —Lo miró casi dubitativa, esperando su respuesta. Se maldijo internamente ante la pregunta, ¿cómo osaba preguntar eso? ¡Es que quería estar sola con él!, ¿por qué diablos lo hacía? Negó con su cabeza, — olvídalo. —Susurró, intentando arreglar aquella estupidez que había cometido._

_Él se rio nuevamente._

— _No, déjalo, vamos, quiero aire —Masculló._

_Asintió, casi embobada, como una estúpida... ¿Dónde estaba su decencia? Se había perdido, se había esfumado. _

_Era estúpido._

_Ella en el amor no confiaba, no lo creía... Para la chica, el sentimiento de amar a otro tan sólo era algo que te destruía, te volvía débil, torpe y además te hacía actuar estúpidamente. Tal y como estaba actuando ella ahora. _

_Hablaron de nada y de mucho. Ambos estaban sorprendidos de lo mucho que congeniaron y de lo poco y nada que habían hablado mientras estaban en la escuela. La pelirroja por un lado se sentía la mujer más estúpida en la faz de la tierra porque -sin creerse la gran cosa -sabía que él hubiese estado consigo en vez de con__ella__. __Era un estúpido pensamiento que tenía albergado en su cabeza, no era por nada que él la miraba mientras estaban en la escuela, sin embargo, ella jamás se acercó, jamás se interesó... Hasta ahora._

_Bien, tampoco podía denominar lo que sea que sintiera en ese momento como "amor", le era casi imposible, apenas y lo conocía... Pero, era algo extraño, algo que ni con su antiguo ex había sentido._

_El corazón se le aceleraba, era como si ella pudiera sobrevivir tan sólo de su sonrisa, y sentir que era ella quien lo hacía sonreír de esa forma le hacía sentir más que bien._

— _¿Y cómo lo has pasado? —Su pregunta la trajo a la realidad nuevamente. Lo miró con fijeza y asintió mientras daba la última calada al cigarrillo._

_Asintió._

— _Esto hay que repetirlo —Musitó. Él rio otra vez._

— _Sí, hay que repetirlo._

_Lo miró fijamente por unos momentos, esperando descifrar, quizá, lo que pensaba por medio de sus ojos. Él sonrió ligeramente._

_Y pasó..._

_Siquiera pudo notarlo, las manos le sudaban y en su estómago algo pareció saltar. En su pecho algo le molestó, no de una manera __mala __pero tampoco de una manera que pudiera definirla com_o buena_. Sólo podía decir que algo dentro de ella cambió..._

_Sus labios rozaron los de ella en un toque ligero, en uno tan pequeño y mísero, que, sin embargo, la llevó quizá más allá de la gloria._

_Horrible._

_Pero horriblemente bueno._

_Imposible, horriblemente malo._

_Abrió sus labios para profundizar el beso, sin embargo, en vez de sentir algo cálido sintió un vacío. Él se había separado de ella. Estaba claro, él tenía novia y lo más seguro de todo era que la amaba._

_Miró hacía al frente y luego de su bolsillo sacó otro cigarrillo, se lo tendió y se lo recibió sin dejar de mirarlo. ¡Dios! Quería disculparse, decir algo, decirle que todo había sido meramente su culpa, error de la pelirroja, quizá...__El mejor error que haya cometido jamás.__Le tendió su encendedor y le encendió el cigarrillo, él también encendió el suyo y dio una calada profunda._

— _Sora... —Susurró con voz trémula. La chica no dijo nada, se quedó mirándolo, esperando que continuase. —Hay que entrar._

_Y no tocó el tema... La chica asintió, pero para cuando estaban a punto de levantarse, los demás salieron, entre risas y habladurías de cualquier tipo menos algo coherente._

La chica sintió como sus ojos se humedecían… Mierda, había cometido un error, un error grande. Sabía que Tai le hacía bajar todas y cada una de las defensas que ella había levantado a su alrededor. Todo hablando retóricamente, claro. Entonces… ¿Por qué mierda lo había llamado a él, precisamente a él?

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, se quitó con rapidez la lágrima que había abandonado su ojo. Tai era un idiota, un idiota que lo único que le hacía era desestabilizarla, la hacía sufrir y ella lo tenía claro. Era una real tortura ver todas las publicaciones lindas que le hacía su novia en el muro del Facebook y saber que en ese momento él estaba hablando con ella, de cualquier idiotez, de cualquier idiotez que terminaba tomando segundas intenciones.

"_Muero de hambre…" Le había dicho el moreno. Ella rió, como siempre, porque todo lo que venía de él le hacía sonreír o reír como una verdadera estúpida. _

"_Cocínate" Respondió ella, como siempre, intentando ser lo más distante posible… Aunque no siempre lo consiguiera. _

"_No sé cocinar" Ella rió. Diablos… _

"_Aprende, ¿cómo lo harás cuando vivas solo?" Preguntó la pelirroja, para tener un tema con él. _

"_Contrataré a alguien para que me cocine" Fue su respuesta, Sora bufó en su puesto. _

"_Te gusta la vida fácil, ¿a qué sí?" _

"_Sí" Respondió… "¿Y tú cocinas rico?"_

_Sora se sonrió por la pregunta, no por la pregunta en sí, más bien porque el moreno le haya preguntado aquello y hayan podido seguir con la conversación. _

"_Soy la mejor cocinera de todo Japón" Aseguró, "o bueno, la segunda, Mimi me gana por poquito" _

"_Jajaja" La chica se mordió el labio al ver que él estaba escribiendo algo más, "entonces… ¿Cuándo vendrás a mi casa para cocinarme?" _

_La pelirroja negó con su cabeza con suavidad, ¿aquello venía de la mano con una doble intención o era idea de ella? _

"_Dime tú y yo veré si puedo hacerte un espacio en mi agenda" Soltó como una broma. _

Miró hacía un costado, sintiendo como los nervios dentro de su estómago crecían… ¿Vendría Tai con su novia? Después de todo él estaba con ella cuando lo llamó, de seguro y él le decía para qué debía irse y ella lo iba a querer acompañar.

Suspiró mientras seguía torturándose con todos los recuerdos que tenían que ver con el moreno.

— _Viniste _—_Susurró Sora con una sonrisa, él le devolvió la sonrisa, ampliamente. _

— _Siempre llego _—_Respondió con un guiño que le causó una y mil mariposas en su estómago. _

— _Ajá, es que eres infaltable _—_Dijo ella con evidente sarcasmo en la voz, el chico rodó los ojos y se colocó justo en frente de ella. _

— _Sin mí no tienes fiesta _—_Aseguró él_—. _Yo sé que tú querías que viniera. _

_Sora se sonrojó levemente y se apresuró a rodar los ojos, intentando ocultar el bochorno que la había atacado, puesto que, el moreno había dado justo en el clavo. _

— _No te creas especial _—_Fue la respuesta de la pelirroja. Tai enarcó una ceja. _

— _Yo no me creo especial, soy especial… _

Y así era… Después de la primera junta que habían tenido por la graduación habían venido una y mil juntas más… Y bueno, ella había asistido a casi todas, justamente a las mismas que asistía el moreno. Era casualidad, ella siempre iba, le gustaba pasarla bien, emborracharse con sus amigos, reírse también de los que se emborrachaban… Y verlo a él. A Tai.

La vida era injusta, a la vida le gustaba verla sufrir, no había otra razón por lo que a ella siempre le tocaba la peor parte… ¿Quizá era porque no era muy creyente? Eso era una estupidez puesto que antes de los problemas que habían comenzado a atormentar a su familia ella sí creía en un ente divino, incluso ahora creía… Pero no con la misma fe.

Y esto no se trataba de fe o no… Esto se trataba de algo que pasaba por ella, desde dentro, esto se trataba de lo que pasaba con ambos. Ella sabía, lo tenía más que asumido, Tai sabía sus sentimientos para con él siendo que ella nunca se los había dicho y no creía poder decírselo tampoco.

Esto era un problema grave, porque la tipa con la cual Tai estaba era casi perfecta. Bellísima, divertida, simpática, amigable… Y tenía una y mil más virtudes hacía ella. Y no lo decía por decírselo, ya que, la conocía, había hablado con ella y hasta habían ido a un par de fiestas juntas. No eran amigas ni nada por el estilo, pero sí eran conocidas que se llevaban bastante bien.

Y ella era mala, tan mala como para desear a lo que le pertenecía a la otra chica. Porque, ¿a quién iba a engañar? Engañaba a todo el mundo haciéndose creer alguien sin sentimientos, que nadie podría hacerla sentir mariposas, que nadie podría remecer su mundo. Eso era lo que hacía creer... Pero estaban lejos de la realidad.

_Él, _y sólo él era quien podía causar todo lo que ella negaba sentir. Y ella no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedirlo.

Él la había vuelto _débil, _incapaz de mandar a su cuerpo en un cien por ciento.

_"Qué idiota eres" Le escribió por su computadora, estaban discutiendo... Era algo que no podía faltar en su 'amistad'._

_"Sí, soy un idiota... Deberías dejar de hablarme" Aseguró el chico, aquello la calentó aún más, ¿qué tan maldito podía llegar a ser? Apretó su mandíbula, haciendo que sus dientes rechinaran por la rabia que sentía recorrer por su cuerpo en esos momentos. _

_"Bien" Respondió ella, apretando el botón 'Esc' que había en una esquina de su pantalla, cerrando así la ventana de conversación con Tai. _

_Estúpidamente sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, molestándose aún más por aquello, y más aún cuando sintió la leve esperanza de que el chico volviera a escribirle diciéndole que todo lo que dijo era un estúpida broma de mal gusto y que lo perdonara. Pero ella —medianamente —lo conocía. Tai no le diría algo así._

_Bajó la pestaña del Facebook y se dispuso a cambiar de música, extrañamente, quería escuchar música más alegre, que la hicieran cambiar de estado de ánimo. Sin embargo, apenas abrió su reproductor de música que tenía en la computadora, se dejó oír el sonido que hacía Facebook cuando alguien te hablaba. Apretó los labios y abrió Facebook._

_"¿Por qué 'bien'?" Era lo que decía la pestaña que rezaba 'Taichi Yagami'. _

_"¿Quieres que te diga 'mal'?" Preguntó ella, sintiendo como todo el veneno viajaba desde su cerebro a la punta de sus dedos, queriendo decirle unos cuantos insultos... Hacía él y hacía ella misma. _

_"No" Respondió rápidamente él, mandando adicionalmente un emoticón triste. _

_Ella se mordió el labio inferior... _

_"No sé porqué diablos sigo hablándote" Fue lo que envió, casi sin pensar. _

_La respuesta le llegó, rápido y causándole estragos en todo lo que parecía ser su sistema nervioso... Causándole un silencioso eco en su cabeza. _

_"Quizá porque me amas" _

_Sintió su rostro arder, de seguro y estaba más roja que un tomate. ¡Maldición! _

_Sabía que debía pensar en una respuesta, rápida y cortante, distante... Que le diera a entender de una buena vez que ella definitivamente no sentía aquello por él. ¿Por qué no lo sentía, verdad?_

_Sus dedos se movieron con agilidad por sobre el teclado del computador, enviando una respuesta clara._

_"No. Yo no amo... Me caes simpático"_

_Y pudo suspirar con alivio cuando le llegó un "Era broma" por parte de él._

Suspiró levemente, recargando sus codos en sus piernas y dejando caer su cabeza entre sus manos. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan jodidamente difícil?, ¿por qué no había el ya 'y vivieron felices para siempre'? Bien... Ella no esperaba que él terminara con su novia y se fuera corriendo donde ella, eso no sucedería... Sobre todo porque sabía que él estaba enamorado de la otra chica, porque era así, él sí amaba a su novia... Y ella estaba ahí para tan sólo hacer el mal tercio, la tercera rueda... Ella era la arpía que dañaba la relación, era la bruja en el cuento de hadas, la madrastra mala, la villana de la película.

Con la diferencia de que ella sí se sentía mal por eso, ella definitivamente _no quería _causar ningún daño. Sora sí quería alejarse de Tai... Pero siempre que intentaba hacerlo llegaba a la misma conclusión.

_'Me ha vuelto débil'. _Porque nunca lograba hacerlo.

Elevó su vista y miró hacía un costado. Apenas realizó esa acción, el teléfono dentro de su pantalón comenzó a vibrar.

Rápidamente lo sacó del bolsillo y miró la pantalla, si era uno de sus padres... No contestaría, no sabía siquiera mentirles, notarían su nerviosismo y quedaría la verdadera mierda si eso pasaba.

Suspiró casi con alivio al leer en la pantalla el nombre de su mejor amiga, 'Mimi'.

Contestó.

— Hola, Mimi.

— _¡'Hola Mimi'! ¿Eso es lo que me dirás? —_Fue tal el grito que proliferó la castaña que Sora estaba segura que en la otra calle se hubiese oído—, _¿dónde diablos estás?, ¡cómo es eso de que te haz quedado en la calle!, ¿sabes lo asustado que nos tienes a todos aquí? —_Siguió gritando Mimi.

Sora se alarmó.

— ¿Preocupados? —Preguntó, enderezándose en su puesto—, ¿a quienes? Por favor dime que Tai no le dijo a mamá y a papá.

Mimi bufó.

— _¿Y cómo quieres que les diga? Apenas y nos avisó a nosotros con Matt —_Fue la respuesta de la chica, ahora parecía estar más tranquila, igual que ella.

— ¿Vienes a buscarme? —Preguntó la pelirroja, mirando a ambos lados de la calle, asustada. Ya veía que de un minuto a otro aparecía algún tipo y la asaltaba... o le hacía cosas peores.

Mimi chasqueó la lengua.

— _Ya quisiera —_Respondió—, _Tai me llamó hace unos diez minutos diciéndome lo que te había pasado, le dije que lo acompañaría, pero... Ya había salido de Odaiba. _

Su corazón en su pecho llegó a saltar de una manera que estaba segura... No era saludable.

— Oh —Susurró, escondiendo lo que sentía dentro de sí.

— _Ajá, 'oh', ¿es todo lo que dirás? —_Preguntó su amiga. La pelirroja se puso aún más nerviosa.

— ¿Y qué más quieres que diga? —Le rebatió la pregunta con otra pregunta.

Mimi bufó por el otro lado del teléfono.

— _No sé, quizá espero que me digas el porqué lo llamaste a él y sólo a él, en vez de llamarme a mí o a Matt, o a tú amiguito ese, Hiro —_Dijo la castaña con astucia. Sora suspiró, agotada.

— Ninguno de ustedes tenían cómo venir a buscarme, él es el único que tiene su permiso para conducir —Aseguró la chica, intentando sonar segura en su respuesta.

— _Ya. —_Susurró la castaña, Sora suspiró aliviada, al parecer, ella le había creído—. _Y yo soy '_Harry Potter'.

Nop, no le había creído.

— Escucha, Mimi, es... Cierto, no tendría otros motivos como para haberlo llamado a él —Aseguró la pelirroja.

— _Sora, a mí no me haces tonta, yo sé lo que pasa contigo y con ese idiota de Tai, los conozco a los dos, no quieras hacerme tonta, que en estos temas yo soy una experta —_Respondió segura la chica por el otro lado del teléfono—. _Tú quieres a Tai y aunque no lo demuestres, yo logro verlo porque te conozco muy bien. _

Sora bufó.

— Estás sacando conclusiones erradas, Mimi.

— _No lograrás hacerme pensar eso, Sora —_Respondió segura la castaña—. _Tú lo quieres, de eso estoy segura... Y para que él te haya ido a buscar así de rápido es porque también debe de haber algunas clase de sentimientos que mantenga él hacía ti. Además, yo lo recuerdo, él solía mirarte mucho cuando estaban en la escuela. _

Sora negó con su cabeza, sabía que Mimi no la iba a ver, pero ella debía hacerse la idea de que eso no era cierto. ¿Qué bueno sacaría preguntándose el "y sí" si eso ya no había pasado? Quizá si ella se hubiese acercado a él anteriormente, si le hubiese hablado más en el tiempo en donde iban a la escuela... ¿Pero qué tenía ya eso? Ya no fue así, no sacaba nada con el "quizá".

— _Estás ocultando tus sentimientos y no creo que eso sea bueno, deberías hablarlo con Tai —_siguió la chica—, _quizá algo bueno pueda pasar si lo haces, ¿qué sabes? A veces juro que no te entiendo, Sora, ¿por qué te empeñas en mantenerte sola? Deja que él te haga feliz, tú lo quieres y estoy segura que él quizá...__  
_

_— _¿Quizá qué, Mimi? —Le cortó la pelirroja, sintiendo un pesar dentro de su pecho—, ¿qué pasaría sí él me dijera que he estado confundiendo las cosas?, o peor... ¿Qué pasaría sí él dijese que yo también le gusto? —Preguntó, acojonada—. ¿En qué cambiaría las cosas? ¿Acaso te haz olvidado que Tai tiene _novia?_

— _No... Pero..._

_— _¿Pero qué, Mimi? Tai no la dejará, de eso estoy segura, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque él la ama, si no lo hiciera, hace tiempo ya que él habría terminado con ella —Respondió la pelirroja—, además, ¿para qué? Si le digo y soy correspondida tan sólo le haré daño a _ella_ y quizá a él... Y de seguro que me haré más daño a mí. Es por eso mismo que yo no quiero sentirme más así.

Mimi suspiró con suavidad.

— _Tienes razón... Perdóname, pero ¿y tú?, ¿qué hay contigo? Seguirás sintiendo estas cosas por Tai y seguirás sufriendo —_Aseguró la castaña por el teléfono.

— No, no —Aseguró la pelirroja—, esto se me pasará —Respondió convencida, aunque parecía más convencerse a si misma que a su mejor amiga—, tiene que pasar.

— _Pero... ¿Y si él es el amor de tu vida? —_Preguntó Mimi.

Sora soltó una risilla ahogada.

— Esas cosas no existen Mimi, no existe.

— _¡Ey! Que yo sé que Matt es el amor de mi vida —_Respondió soñadora la castaña. Sora bufó exasperada.

— Pues yo no creo en eso —Respondió terca—, quizá Matt sea el indicado, pero no te engañes, porque no todo es perfecto.

Mimi guardó silencio por el otro lado del teléfono.

— Además, entiende, Mimi. El 'amor de la vida' de Tai es su novia... Nadie más —Respondió segura, sintiendo como de apoco algo dentro de ella se iba resquebrajando.

Mimi fue quien bufó esta vez.

— _Como quieras decirlo, Sora, lo único que te pido y además te recuerdo es que irá él a buscarte... Él solo —_Farfulló la castaña, algo dentro de su pecho saltó.

— Creí que vendría con su novia... Estaba con él cuando lo llamé —Balbuceó Sora.

Mimi chasqueó la lengua.

— _Va solo... Y recuerda tus propias palabras, Sora. No quieres herir a nadie, si que mantén compostura. _

¿Qué era lo que creía Mimi? Que cuando lo viera llegar, ella iría y se entregaría a los brazos del chico como en las películas y lo besaría con pasión, ¿eso era lo que creía? ¡Que el chico tenía novia y que ella no era ninguna _rompe relaciones_! Al menos, hacía el intento por no serlo.

— _Y sobre todo —_Siguió Mimi, sacándola de sus pensamientos—, _no hagas nada que pueda hacerte más daño. _

— ¿Me colgarás, Mimi? —Preguntó la pelirroja, un tanto acojonada. Mimi suspiró.

— _Te juro que me encantaría quedarme hablando contigo toda la noche, pero si mis padres me oyen me castigarán y además preguntarán con quién estoy hablando y... bueno, ya se me acabará el saldo —_Susurró Mimi—, _envíame un mensaje cada media hora para saber que estás bien, por favor. __  
_

_— _Lo haré, tranquila —Respondió la pelirroja.

— _Cuídate... Y ya sabes —_Susurró para luego agregar rápidamente_—, espera que tu príncipe azul te vaya a salvar, damisela en peligro. _

_— _¡Qué tiene novia! —Gritó, pero ya le habían cortado el teléfono.

Suspiró.

Dios... Se quedó sola otra vez.

Bufó y decidió que lo mejor sería estar pendiente de cualquier movimiento, encender un cigarrillo y mantenerse despierta.

Buscó por los bolsillos de su bolso la cajetilla de cigarros, los encontró junto con el encendedor. Sacó uno y se lo llevó a la boca, acercó el encendedor al cigarro y comenzó a prenderlo, sin embargo, la llama no salía.

— Mierda —Masculló entre dientes, con el cigarrillo aún dentro de su boca. Batió el encendedor y lo llevó nuevamente hacía el cigarro, sin embargo, este no prendía.

Lo lanzó lejos a la tercera vez que lo intentó, dejó el cigarrillo a un lado de su cuerpo y posó sus codos en sus muslos, dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos.

Sollozó.

¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan jodidamente complicada? ¿Acaso había sido una mala chica en otra vida?, ¿era un castigo divino?

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, ¿cuánto más demoraría Tai?, estaba sintiendo miedo, más de lo que sentía de un principio. ¿Qué tal y Tai no llegaba? O que en verdad él no iba a venir a por ella...

Intentó ahogar un sollozo. Debía ser fuerte, maldita sea, que no podía ser pesimista, Tai venía... Mimi se lo había dicho, él venía en camino.

Se pasó sus manos por el cabello, echándoselo hacía atrás, intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa, en cualquier otra cosa que no le recordaba que estaba sola, en un pueblo desconocido a mitad de la noche.

_"Te contaré mi secreto pero promete que no le dirás a nadie, ¡y tampoco te reirás!" Le escribió por el computador, mordiéndose el labio inferior. _

_La respuesta le llegó rápidamente. _

_"¿Qué?" _

_"Primero dí que lo prometes" Pidió la chica, la verdad, es que ese secreto en particular era uno de sus más preciados, lo tenía escondido bajo siete llaves. _

_"Está bien, está bien. Lo prometo" Escribió._

_Sora suspiró y comenzó a teclear con lentitud, por si se arrepentía luego de escribirlo, sin embargo, sin más, lo envió cuando estuvo completo. _

_"No me gusta quedarme sola en casa" Fue el escrito. _

_Bien... Lo había enviado, no había cómo echarse atrás, ni menos cuando salía que el chico lo había visto. Suspiró, se arrepentía, ¿por qué diablos se lo había dicho? _

_"Cuidado atrás, puede haber un fantasma" _

_"Idiota... No es a eso a lo que temo" Aseguró la chica, con una sonrisa en sus labios, bueno, al menos él no se había reído... Aunque tal vez sí, ¿quién sabe? _

Se limpió las lágrimas que habían caído por sus ojos con suavidad, miró hacía ambos lados de la vereda y luego suspiró, no circulaba ningún alma por ahí, ¿tenía que irse al sitio más apartado y solo del lugar?

Sintió la fría brisa marina acariciar su piel, se estremeció, mierda... Ahora se iba a morir de frío, se enfundó su chaqueta y se sentó de mejor manera en la banca, con el celular en su mano, maldita, maldita sea... Quería llamarlo, pero, sentía que si lo hacía lo molestaría aún más de lo que ya lo había molestado.

_— Idiota —Rió ella con suavidad, mientras caminaban hacía el paradero de micro, se iban yendo del bar ambos, solos. _

_— No lo soy tanto —Aseguró él. Ella sonrió.  
_

_— ¿Por qué si tienes auto no vienes en él? —Preguntó la pelirroja, intentando por todos los medios a no caer en ningún silencio que se volviera pesado. _

_— ¿Ves algún lugar dónde poder estacionarlo? —Preguntó el moreno, divertido. Ella se golpeó mentalmente, qué pregunta más idiota. _

_Carraspeó. _

_— Touché. _

_— Me diviertes mucho, ¿sabes? —Dijo el muchacho, con una sonrisa hermosa en sus finas facciones. _

_Sora sonrió, sin embargo elevó ambas cejas. _

_— ¿Qué? Ahora me ves como un payaso —Farfulló la pelirroja. _

_— Oh no, claro que no... No te podría ver como un payaso —Aseguró el muchacho, con una sonrisa ladeada. _

_Llegaron al paradero y se sentaron ahí, en silencio. _

_Sora creía que aquello se transformaría en un silencio tenso, sin embargo, pasó todo lo contrario, era un silencio cómodo, un silencio como si se hubiese necesitado desde hace un tiempo. _

_La chica pegó — inconscientemente —sus ojos en el perfil del chico, este, al sentirse observado la miró de reojos. Sora se sonrojó._

_— ¿Qué tanto me miras? —Preguntó—, sé que soy irresistible pero podrías disimular, ¿no? _

_Sora rodó los ojos sin esfuerzo y despegó su vista. _

_— Me causa... Gracia, ¿sabes? Antes ni nos dirigíamos la palabra y ahora... Casi y no paramos de hablar —Respondió la pelirroja, mirando un punto muerto al frente. _

_Tai sonrió levemente. _

_— Eso fue lo mismo que me dijiste el primer día que hablamos, ¿recuerdas? —Preguntó el moreno, Sora asintió, se lo había dicho ese mismo día, luego, cuando se habían ido a una plaza a seguir con la fiesta.  
_

_— Sigue causándome gracia, que congeniemos tan bien y que antes... Con suerte y sabíamos nuestros nombres. _

_Tai se encogió de hombros. _

_— Bueno, es que... Tú antes salías con ese chico, Mayato o algo así, ¿recuerdas? Y no tomabas en cuenta a los demás cuando estabas junto a él —Sora frunció el cejo._

_— ¿Enserio? Pero si siquiera estaba junto con él en la escuela, con suerte y nos veíamos en los recesos —Aseguró la pelirroja, el moreno rodó los ojos. _

_— Bueno, yo siempre te veía con él. _

_Sora lo miró y sonrió, altiva._

_— No sabía que estabas tan al pendiente de mí —Susurró la chica. _

_El moreno soltó una débil risita, como si aquello no le causase del todo gracia, casi una risilla amarga. Pegó sus orbes chocolates en el rostro de su... "amiga". Sin siquiera poder evitarlo, sonrió, esta vez con sinceridad, acercándose levemente hacía el rostro de la pelirroja. _

_Sora sintió su corazón palpitar fuerte contra su pecho, sin embargo, esa vocecilla, la de la conciencia, le gritó que había otra persona ahí, entre medio de los dos... No en cuerpo. _

_Corrió su rostro hacía el frente, rompiendo el contacto visual con él. _

_— Deberías traer a tu novia más seguido a estas juntas —Susurró ella, mirando un punto muerto en el asfalto. No vio el rostro de Tai, pero sintió como este asentía. _

Buscó entre sus contactos el número del chico, debía llamarlo, ya no resistía, el frío, las altas horas, los ruidos extraños que se empezaban a oír, como de latas siendo arrojadas a las calles.

Se estremeció, sin embargo, cuando marcó el número de el muchacho este lo mandó a buzón. Mierda.

Se levantó de la banca, debía moverse de ahí, había estado más de una hora y algo sentada en esa banca, debía estirar los pies. Mierda... ¿Por qué ahora Tai no le contestaba el teléfono? Se dispuso a marcar el número de nuevo, sin embargo, su acción se vio interrumpida cuando este vibró, marcando en la pantalla el nombre del muchacho a quien estaba llamando.

Contestó rápidamente.

— _Sora —_La voz del muchacho se oía cansada, como si hubiese estado corriendo una maratón.

— Sí, ¿qué pasó? —Fue lo primero que preguntó, estaba echa un manojo de nervios.

— _Ya estoy en el pueblo que me dijiste, pero no encuentro la calle —_Fue su respuesta, la cual le hizo sentir a Sora un alivio enorme. Suspiró.

— Es cerca del muelle, mira... Hay... Un letrero grande justo en frente del mar, es sobre el teatro central o algo así —Respondió la chica, con voz tiritona.

— _Frente del muelle —_Susurró— _creo que ya sé dónde es... Quédate ahí. _

Sora no alcanzó a decir nada, la comunicación se cortó, sin embargo, ni tiempo se dio para poder quitarse el celular de la oreja cuando unas luces de auto la iluminaron.

Su rostro palideció cuando las luces del auto dejaron de iluminarla, dándole a conocer el piloto de aquel pequeño auto de color gris. Se volvió aún más nerviosa, sintiendo como su cuerpo le pedía una buena dosis de nicotina para poder relajarse un poco.

Ahí estaba él, con su rostro completamente serio, rígido, afirmando el volante con ambas manos.

No sabía qué hacer, seguía ahí, rígida, con el celular en su mano, entre su oreja y su boca, mirando casi idiotizada al moreno.

Sintió ganas de llorar, como una necesidad tan grande que la carcomía por dentro. Tragó saliva, intentando disipar el nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba respirar del todo bien, parpadeó seguidamente, intentando disipar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Todo aquello fue inútil, la primera lágrima resbaló desde su ojo por su mejilla, de manera lenta, casi como si ésta quisiera torturarla. Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la lágrima.

Tai bajó del auto.

Sora hizo un puchero instantáneo, el moreno se acercó unos pasos hacía ella, con lentitud extrema, como si tuviera miedo de hacerlo de manera brusca y asustar a la chica. Apretó sus labios y metió las manos dentro de los bolsillo de su pantalón, siguió acercándose a ella de manera vacilante, hasta que se detuvo cuando quedó a una prudente distancia de ella.

Otra lágrima resbaló por la mejilla sonrosada de la muchacha.

— ¿Dónde están tus cosas? —Preguntó Tai con voz rasposa, como si le costara montones hablar, con un deje de frialdad que causó escalofríos en la chica. Sora no dijo nada, corrió apenas su vista hacía el lado derecho, indicándole donde estaba la banca y encima de esta su bolso.

El moreno pasó de ella para acercarse a la banca y recoger la mochila. Se la colocó en el hombro y caminó hacía el auto, Sora mantenía la mirada al frente, cabizbaja, como si temiera pegar su vista en el rostro de Tai.

Oyó el ruido de la maleta siendo cerrada, eso quería decir que sus cosas estaban ya en el auto de Tai.

La chica limpió nuevamente las lágrimas que habían caído por su mejilla, con un movimiento brusco. Levantó su vista y vio a Tai, en la puerta del piloto, mirándola con seriedad. Ella suspiró, tragó aire y se acercó al auto, con pasos firmes.

No dijeron más palabras, Sora se había subido al auto y Tai se había puesto a manejar a ningún lado en especifico, al menos, eso creía Sora.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Tai detuvo el auto frente al muelle, en donde los barcos descansaban en las tranquilas aguas nocturnas. Puso el freno de mano y abrió las puertas del auto, se bajó y cerró de un portazo que hizo a Sora saltar en su puesto.

La pelirroja pegó sus ojos rubí en el moreno, quien, dio la vuelta al auto por la parte de delante hasta llegar a la puerta del copiloto, la pelirroja se quedó mirando al frente, sin saber qué diablos hacer, qué decir, lo único que sabía era que los latidos de su corazón perforaban sus oídos.

Apretó los puños sobre sus muslos e intentó mantener sus ojos secos. Su puerta fue abierta por Tai.

Giró su vista hacía el moreno, quien, mantenía estirado un cigarrillo hacía ella. Sonrió levemente y luego de tomar el cigarro bajó del auto.

Tai le dio la espalda nuevamente, caminó hacía el frente y se recargó en la parte delantera del auto. Ella lo siguió.

El moreno encendió su cigarrillo para luego estirar el encendedor hacía Sora y encenderle el cigarro.

— Gracias —Musitó la pelirroja, con voz pastosa. Tai sonrió levemente.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos como una densa masa, incomodo, en toda su amplitud. Sora volvió a suspirar, dándose los ánimos de decir algo, cualquier cosa con tal de cortar aquel silencio tan tenso.

— ¿Sabes? —Tai habló primero que ella, cortando el silencio—, me pasé todo el viaje preguntándome por qué me habías llamado a mí.

La chica despegó los labios para decir algo, sin embargo, las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta. ¿Qué mierda decirle?, ¿acaso le iba a mentir?, ¿en serio?... Ni ella sabía el por qué lo había llamado precisamente a él.

— No lo sé —Fue la respuesta que pudo articular la chica. Tai pegó sus ojos del color del chocolate en los rubí de ella.

— ¿Por qué diablos siempre me respondes con un "no lo sé"? —Frunció el cejo mientras se llevaba su cigarrillo a los labios, aspiró el humo y lo dejó en sus pulmones por unos instantes—, es... molesto.

— Lo siento —Susurró la chica, bajando su rostro—. Es sólo que aveces... No tengo las respuestas claras en mi cabeza.

Tai soltó una leve risa ahogada, Sora elevó su vista para pegarla en el perfil del moreno, enarcó una ceja.

— Es cierto... La mayoría de las veces no sé el porqué hago las cosas... —Masculló la chica.

— Yo también soy impulsivo —Aseguró el moreno, pegando su vista nuevamente en ella—, pero siempre sé el porqué tengo los impulsos.

Sora bajó nuevamente su cabeza, pegó sus ojos en el cigarrillo que tenía entre sus dedos, botó las cenizas con el pulgar y lo llevó a sus labios para aspirar el humo, lo botó y volvió su vista hacía el rostro del chico.

— Cuando Ryoko me dejó y se fue con esos imbéciles... No sabía qué hacer, llamar a mis padres estaba fuera de toda posibilidad y tampoco tenía cómo irme, pensé en las... Cosas más estúpidas que puede pensar una persona y luego... Viniste tú a mi cabeza, fuiste como... En la primera persona en quién pensé para que me vinieras a ayudar —Respondió la chica, suspiró—, no tenía claro el porqué lo hacía, sólo... Después te escuché a ti por el teléfono y me sentí un poco mejor.

El chico sonrió levemente, bajando su vista.

— ¿Qué hubieras echo si yo no hubiese podido venir? —Preguntó en un murmullo apenas audible. Sora se encogió de hombros, mientras fumaba nuevamente de su cigarro.

— Pero viniste, ¿no? —Medio respondió la chica—, ahora... la pregunta que me hago es, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué llegaste a buscarme, Tai? —Lo miró a la cara nuevamente.

El moreno le sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes y luego corrió su vista hacía el frente.

— Quizá por impulso —Respondió.

— ¿Y por qué tuviste ese impulso?

Él pegó nuevamente su vista en la chica y sonrió levemente.

— No iba a dejarte en la calle, estabas asustada y no... Sería lo correcto dejarte sola, me necesitabas —Respondió, con cierto deje coqueto. Sora negó levemente con su cabeza, sonriéndose.

— ¿Y por qué llegaste tan molesto? —Preguntó ahora.

Él frunció el cejo, como si de tan solo recordarlo le molestara tremendamente.

— La verdad... Estaba asustado —Sinceró, ella abrió los ojos de par en par—, pudo haberte pasado cualquier cosa, estabas sola en un pueblo desconocido, sin dinero... Le temes a la soledad, hasta podías hacer algo estúpido.

Sora entre abrió sus labios, corrió nuevamente su vista hacía el mar y asintió levemente. Él se preocupaba por ella, realmente lo hacía... Y ella, siempre pensó en que para él sólo era un juego infantil.

— Gracias, Tai —Respondió la chica, intentando controlar el impulso amenazante que le decía que se lanzara al cuello del moreno y lo besara como si no hubiese mañana.

El moreno tiró su cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó con la suela de su zapato, Sora le dio una última aspirada e hizo lo mismo que el chico.

— Ahora debemos irnos, nos queda una hora de viaje por seguir —Aseguró el muchacho, Sora asintió.

Ambos se subieron al auto, ahí recién Sora se dio cuenta del frío que hacía afuera, Tai prendió la calefacción después de arrancar e ir hacía la carretera.

El silencio se apoderó nuevamente del ambiente, sin embargo, Sora tuvo una brillante idea para mantener el silencio lo más cómodo que pudiera.

— ¿Puedo...Encender la radio? —Preguntó. Tai asintió, concentradisímo en el camino devuelta a casa.

Prendió la radio, buscando alguna estación que se oyera lo más decente posible, sin embargo, fue inútil, todas las estaciones se oían con interferencias.

Suspiró.

Sabía que Tai debía estar agotado, después de todo, había manejado más de una hora sin descanso. Lo miró fijamente, esperando ver en él algún signo que demostrara lo que sentía en esos momentos, sin embargo, vio lo mismo de siempre, estaba casi imperturbable. Maldición...

¿Era necesario ser tan...Jodidamente perfecto? No podía encontrarle ningún error en su rostro, en su mirada, era casi como si todos quisiesen burlarse de ella y restregarle en la cara que _ese _chico no pertenecía a ella, si no a otra... A alguien más. Sora torció los labios.

Era por algo, era por algo el porque él y ella no estaban juntos... Era porque él amaba a la otra chica y además... Las cosas estaba bien así, Sora no podía compararsele a la otra, de ninguna manera, Tai no le convenía a ella como ella no le convenía a él.

Corrió su vista del rostro del chico para mirar por el espejo el paisaje por el cual estaban rodeados. El mar se veía completamente oscuro, era como la continuación del negro cielo. Torció los labios y cerró sus ojos para pegar su mejilla en la fría ventana.

— ¿Estás cansada? —La voz de Tai la sacó de su letardo, lo miró nuevamente.

— No mucho —Susurró—, supongo que tú debes estar más cansado que yo.

Tai negó con su cabeza, con suavidad.

— Creo que cuando mi cabeza toque una almohada será cuando me pase la cuenta del viaje que me he pegado el día de hoy —Aseguró el moreno, Sora sonrió.

— Lo lamento, Tai, en serio —Susurró la pelirroja—, te lo compensaré algún día, lo prometo.

Taichi chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia.

— No te preocupes, eres mi amiga —Aseguró—, cuando puedo ayudar a mis amigas, las ayudo.

La muchacha sonrió levemente, corriendo su vista hacía el frente, rápidamente una pregunta cruzó por su cabeza, poniéndola nerviosa completamente. Se mordió el labio inferior con suavidad, preguntándose internamente si le preguntaba o no aquello.

Tomó aire y junto fuerzas para mirarle el perfil —otra vez —y preguntar con voz suave, baja, casi como si se hubiese arrepentido apenas comenzó a formular la pregunta.

— ¿Por qué no viniste con _ella_?

Él despegó su vista de la calle para mirarla por el rabillo de los ojos levemente, luego, suspiró y pegó su vista en el camino.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —Rebatió la pregunta con otra.

Sora bufó.

— Estabas con ella cuando yo llamé, ¿no?

Asintió con cautela, como si él estuviese pensando seriamente si decirle la verdad o mentirle.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— Intuición femenina, supongo —Sora le restó importancia al cómo para saber el por qué de su pregunta—. Ahora, ¿responderás mi pregunta?

Tai torció el gesto para mirar a la chica nuevamente por el rabillo de sus ojos.

— Eso depende —Concluyó—, ¿por qué te importa?

La pelirroja rodó los ojos sin poder evitarlo, soltó un suspiro nuevamente y pegó su mejilla al vidrio, mirando hacia el exterior. Iban saliendo del pueblo, al fin.

— Da igual, era sólo una pregunta —Aseguró la chiquilla, odiaba cuando Tai se ponía así... Como a la defensiva, como si todo lo que ella dijera o preguntara era para hacerlo sentir mal.

Se sintió mal, realmente mal. No sabía qué era lo que tenía Tai que le hacía bajar todas sus defensas, todo lo que construyó a su alrededor para no dejar que nadie perturbe sus órganos vitales, esas defensas, Tai las destruía. Y le parecía que lo hacía de manera tan fácil, tan simple, que le hacía sentir aún peor, como si él fuera capaz con sólo chistar los dedos de destruirla por completo.

Bufó suavemente, sintiendo como si un agujero se le implantara en el pecho, sintiendo como si algo realmente _malo _pudiera pasar.

Decidió que lo mejor sería no hablarle en lo que quedaba de camino, así al menos no demostraba el cómo se sentía. Suponía que para el moreno le era tan difícil poder leerla como lo era él para ella.

— Oh... Mierda —Masculló Tai a su lado, logrando que la pelirroja perdiera el hilo de cada uno de sus pensamientos. Despegó su mejilla del vidrio y miró el perfil del muchacho.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó la pelirroja.

Tai la miró por el rabillo de los ojos una milésima de segundo para luego torcer su gesto en una mueca que a Sora no le gustó para nada.

— Nos hemos quedado sin gasolina... —Susurró el moreno.

Sora torció el gesto al tiempo que pegaba sus ojos rubí en la carretera. Nada, no lograba distinguir si es que había alguna gasolinera cerca.

— ¿Y cuántos kilómetro son para la más cercana? —Preguntó sin despegar su vista de la carretera.

Tai gruñó.

— Harto —Respondió.

— ¿Cuánto es harto? —Preguntó la pelirroja con el cejo fruncido.

— Creo que más de media hora a pie —Respondió el pelinegro, pegó sus ojos del color del chocolate en el marcador de gasolina, masculló unas cuantas maldiciones antes de tirar el auto hacía un terreno pequeño que había a un lado de la carretera, casi al llegar a una posada.

— ¿Qué haremos entonces? —Preguntó la pelirroja.

Tai intentó seguir con el camino, sin embargo, el auto proliferó un ruido extraño para luego dejar de andar. Se había quedado sin nada de gasolina.

— Maldita sea —Masculló el moreno sin despegar su vista del frente.

Sora tragó saliva con pesadez, lo mejor sería guardar silencio, después de todo era plenamente su culpa el que ambos estuvieran ahí, en medio de la carretera. No quería que el moreno desatara su rabia en contra de ella.

Tai pareció frustrado, sacó el celular de su bolsillo y marcó un número.

— Imposible... —Susurró, Sora quiso preguntar qué, sin embargo, antes de poder siquiera abrir la boca, Tai pegó sus ojos en su rostro y añadió;— Ve si tienes señal.

La pelirroja no se hizo esperar y sacó su móvil del bolsillo, observó la barra de la señal. Vacía. Tampoco tenía señal.

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —Preguntó el muchacho de cabellos castaños. Sora suspiró.

— Pues caminar a una bomba —Sugirió—, ¿estás seguro que queda muy lejos de aquí?

Tai asintió.

— Es peligroso que caminemos a estas horas por la carretera, pueden atropellarnos o cualquier otra cosa —Añadió el moreno, luego, tragó saliva.

— ¿Y qué es lo que planeas hacer? —Preguntó la chica.

Tai siquiera se dignó a mirarla.

— Eso estoy pensando —Respondió de manera brusca.

Sora suspiró.

Miró hacía el frente y pudo visualizar una leve luz a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, miró al moreno de reojos, sin embargo, este parecía perdido en sus cavilaciones. La chica decidió que lo mejor sería ir por ayuda y estuvo a punto de decírselo al castaño cuando este proliferó otra maldición.

La chica decidió sólo actuar y no preguntar nada más, ¿qué sacaba con eso? Pues nada.

Abrió la puerta del auto y se bajó, oyó el gritó de Tai llamándola, sin embargo, no le respondió y siguió caminando hacía aquella luz que se habría paso tras la neblina costera que caía sobre la carretera.

Escuchó a Tai cerrar las puertas del auto, la estaba siguiendo, sin embargo, ella no se detuvo ni se volteó al oír los insistentes llamados del muchacho.

— Sólo cállate, Tai —sugirió la chica. El moreno decidió guardar silencio y seguirla.

_"Motel. The Cloude" _Se lograba leer en el cartel que había arriba de una cabaña un tanto grande escondida entre un sendero de árboles.

Ambos muchachos tragaron saliva con pesadez.

— Esto da un poco de miedo, ¿no? —Susurró la pelirroja, Tai a su lado asintió levemente al tiempo que se giraba hacía ella.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer aquí? —Preguntó.

— Pues... Pedir ayuda, quizá —Respondió de manera irónica, el moreno la miró fijamente y torció el gesto, no muy convencido de lo que la chica planeaba hacer—. Vamos, Tai, quizá ellos nos digan si hay alguna gasolinera más cerca o si por último nos pueden llevar ahí para comprar y traer en algún botellón.

El moreno no pareció convencido, sin embargo, asintió al tiempo que suspiraba. Sora sonrió torcidamente al tiempo que entraba al lugar.

Llegó al frente de la cabaña y tocó el timbre. Se abrió la puerta, no así como la reja que estaba frente de ambos jóvenes.

— ¿Qué quieren? —Preguntó una mujer de cabello rubio, regordeta y de mejillas coloradas. Sora sonrió de la manera más tierna posible.

— Disculpe, nos hemos quedado sin gasolina en el auto y queríamos saber si usted sería tan amable de ayudarnos a conseguir un poco —Habló la pelirroja, a su lado Tai parecía sólo oír la conversación, algo intimidado por el rostro de la mujer.

— No tengo cómo ayudarlos, jóvenes —Preguntó la mujer—, tenemos una camioneta, pero la ha usado mi hijo para ir a la capital esta noche, llegará en la mañana.

La muchacha miró por el rabillo de sus ojos a su compañero, sin embargo, Tai parecía estar absorto de la conversación. Bufó.

— ¿A cuántos kilómetros queda la vencinera de aquí, señora? —Preguntó la chica, la mujer pegó sus orbes oscuros en el rostro perturbado de la chiquilla, suspiró.

— Es lejos, chica, si vas a pie será más de cuarenta y cinco minutos —Aseguró la mujer—, mañana por la mañana podría ayudarlos, pero por ahora, no les tengo otra solución.

Sora esta vez pegó sus ojos en el rostro del moreno, Tai la miró fijo por unos cuántos minutos. Torció el gesto.

— ¿Cuánto cuesta pasar la noche aquí? —Fue lo único que dijo el moreno.

Sora torció el gesto, extrañada.

(*)

La chica quitó el seguro del auto y este comenzó a moverse.

Se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que miraba hacía atrás.

— ¡Tai! —Le llamó, él no respondió, pero ella sabía que estaría escuchándola—, ¿en serio que no quieres que te ayude a empujar? —Preguntó.

El moreno bufó y gritó desde atrás.

— Tú sólo maneja el auto para llevarlo al motel.

La pelirroja se sonrojó ligeramente y pegó sus ojos nuevamente al camino de tierra mientras se acercaban al motel. Diablos... ¿Quién lo diría? Dormiría con Tai en un motel... En medio de la carretera... En un motel.

Maldición.

¿Las cosas acaso no podían mejorar? Aunque fuese un poquito... Una ayudita, ¿acaso esto se lo merecía por haber echo algo malo?

Cuando estacionaron el auto en el motel, Sora se bajó y observó a Tai quien había sacado la mochila del maletero, en donde tenía frazadas, el moreno parecía cansado. Sus ojos hicieron un ligero contacto.

— Bueno... —Susurró el muchacho—, hace frío, será mejor que entremos.

La chica asintió y caminó junto a su amigo hacía el lugar en donde la señora los estaba esperando.

Entraron a una salita pequeña y bastante vieja, en donde habían algunas butacas y una barra, parecía ser esa la recepción.

Sora frunció ligeramente la nariz, en el lugar había un aroma a sudor mezclado con sexo. Miró por el rabillo de los ojos a Tai mientras este recibía la llave de lo que sería su habitación.

209.

Subieron las escaleras con lentitud y se internaron por un largo pasillo.

Su habitación era la última puerta a la izquierda. Entraron.

Era una pequeña habitación, con una cama en medio y un sofá a un lado de la ventana, había una tele pequeña puesta justo en una esquina y una puerta que seguramente daba hacía el baño.

Sora se volvió aún más nerviosa, sintiendo como su estómago se volvía un revoltijo. Tai fue el primero en entrar.

— Será mejor que abramos las ventanas —Sugirió el moreno mientras se acercaba hacía la ventana para abrirla.

Sora entendió aquello al sentir el aroma que había en la recepción pero diez veces más fuerte y empalagoso.

Suspiró y no pudo sonreír levemente.

— Lo lamento, enserio, lo lamento un montón —Aseguró la pelirroja cerrando la puerta del cuarto. Tai se giró a mirarla fijamente.

— No tienes que disculparte, Sora —Respondió el moreno, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—, será una buena historia para contar a los chicos cuando nos veamos.

Lo miró con una ceja alzada.

— Bien, no le contaremos nada —Aseguró el castaño.

Sora sonrió levemente mientras miraba sus zapatos.

El silencio llenó la habitación, sin embargo, aquel silencio no duró mucho, ya que, apenas el silencio se prolongó se oyeron gemidos y gritos proveniente de las otras habitaciones. Claro, no podían olvidarlo, estaban en un motel y la geste no iba a un motel específicamente a dormir.

A excepción de ellos, claro está.

Los gemidos se siguieron oyendo. Sora pegó sus ojos rubí en el rostro de Tai, cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

La situación no parecía ser cómica para nadie, tal vez para ellos un poco.

— Será mejor que durmamos —Sugirió el moreno, miró fijo a Sora, luego corrió su vista hacía la cama para luego mirar directamente al sofá, torció el gesto.

— Eh... Si quieres puedo dormir yo en el sofá —Habló Sora mirando fijamente el sofá, pues este no se veía nada cómodo. Taichi suspiró.

— No, no... —Susurró el moreno—, yo dormiré ahí, no te preocupes.

— ¿Seguro? —Preguntó la pelirroja.

Tai asintió.

— Yo creo que será mejor que haga la cama —Susurró la muchacha, sacó una frazada para ponerlo encima del colchón y luego sacó un plumón con el cual cubrirse.

Tai la observó fijamente, ella sacó otra frazada y se la lanzó a él.

— Duerme tú con ese —Susurró la chica, Tai torció el gesto.

— ¿No te dará frío? —Preguntó el moreno, Sora lo miró con mala cara, como si le advirtiera tan solo con la mirada que si hacía algún otro comentario ella le cortaría la cabeza.

Ambos se acostaron luego de que Sora cortara la luz, sin embargo, ninguno dormía. Ambos miraban el techo con la mirada perdida, sin verlo en realidad.

Tai decidió que lo mejor sería encontrar la posición correcta para dormir cómodo, sin embargo, apenas se giró se dio cuenta que en ese sofá no encontraría jamás alguna posición cómoda.

Sora miraba el techo de la habitación sin decir nada, intentando olvidar en qué lugar se encontraba en ese momento y con quién estaba.

Suspiró.

Tai, en el sofá, soltó un leve quejido.

— ¿Tai? —Llamó Sora desde la cama, sin siquiera correr su rostro hacía un lado.

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó el moreno luego de soltar un bufido.

— ¿Estás incomodo, verdad? —Preguntó la pelirroja, iba a seguir hablando cuando la voz se le quedo estrangulada en la garganta.

¿Sería correcto decir lo que había pensado? Sin embargo, era sumamente injusto que él estuviese durmiendo ahí en el sofá, después de todo, ella había sido la culpable de que el muchacho esté durmiendo en esas... Precarias condiciones. Tragó saliva.

— Yo soy más pequeña y menuda que tú, Tai —Siguió la pelirroja—, ¿no sería mejor que yo...?

— No —Cortó el moreno desde su puesto—, no dormirás aquí Sora y punto final.

La pelirroja torció el gesto y corrió su vista hacía donde el moreno estaba recostado. La luz que se colaba por las cortinas la dejaban ver la silueta del moreno.

— Y si... —Susurró con voz ahogada, no era como si fueran a hacer cosas malas, después de todo, ella ya a dormido en anteriores ocasiones con amigos—, a mí no me molestaría que tu durmieras aquí conmigo... La cama es grande —Aseguró.

El moreno guardó silencio por unos minutos, minutos que para Sora se volvieron un infierno. ¿Qué pensaría Tai de su proposición? Tampoco era como si lo hubiese echo con... Alguna doble intención.

— Estoy bien —Aseguró el moreno luego de unos minutos. La pelirroja sintió algo en su pecho, quizá decepción, no lo sabía con certeza.

— Bueno —Susurró la chica.

El silencio que los rodeo fue sobretodo pesado e incomodo. Sora volvió a mirar el techo de la habitación y comenzó a controlar el impulso extraño que tenía de salir de la habitación a fumarse un cigarrillo. Nadie decía nada, sin embargo, todo la ponía tensa.

Tai, por su parte, siguió buscando alguna posición adecuada para poder dormir, sin embargo, se giró una vez más y su cuerpo se salió del sofá para caer hacía el suelo.

El golpe sordo del cuerpo de Tai contra el suelo logró que Sora saltase de la cama.

— Diablos, Tai, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó la pelirroja.

Tai se levantó rápidamente y bufó con molestia, miró el sofá y luego por el rabillo de los ojos observó a la pelirroja que se encontraba en la cama.

— ¿Aún está en pie tu invitación a la cama? —Preguntó el moreno en un susurro. Sora quiso soltar una leve risilla, sin embargo, lo único que salió de sus labios fue un "acuéstate aquí".

El muchacho le hizo caso y se recostó justo a un lado de la pelirroja. La muchacha se volvió rígida en su puesto, mientras se corría un poco más a la orilla.

El silencio se volvió nuevamente tenso, sin embargo, fue un silencio que no duró mucho, ya que, se siguió escuchando aquellos gemidos proveniente de la habitación continua.

— ¿Sora? —Susurró Tai en su puesto.

La pelirroja sintió su estómago echo un revoltijo, se sentía más nerviosa que nunca, estaba segura que no lo aguantaría por más tiempo y vomitaría ahí mismo.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó al fin la chica.

— Eh... Nada, creí que dormías —Murmuró.

Ella sonrió y pegó al fin sus ojos en el rostro moreno del muchacho, los ojos castaños de él hicieron contacto con los de ella.

— ¿Quieres un cigarrillo? —Preguntó el moreno. Sora torció el gesto extrañada.

(*)

La ventana estaba abierta de par en par, Sora estaba sobre la cama con una manta encima de ella, Tai frente de ella se había puesto nuevamente su chaqueta.

Ambos tenían un cigarrillo en sus manos.

— ¿Es en serio? —Preguntó la muchacha para luego soltar una risita ahogada.

— En serio... Siempre había soñado ser un gran jugador de fútbol —Respondió el moreno.

Sora frunció el cejo.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? —Preguntó nuevamente la muchacha, Tai bajó su cabeza, le dio una aspirada a su cigarrillo y luego respondió soltando el humo.

— A veces los sueños sólo quedan en eso, sueños... —Aseguró el muchacho, elevó su vista y miró fijamente a Sora—, a veces no se puede tener lo que uno quiere.

La pelirroja corrió ligeramente su vista y se llevó el cigarrillo a sus labios para aspirar el humo.

— Pero... Si crees que ese sueño es... No sé, tal vez, lo que más anhelas en la vida, ¿no sería mejor perseguirlo hasta alcanzarlo y dar todo de ti? —Preguntó la muchacha.

Tai torció el gesto y miró fijamente a la pelirroja.

— Porque no se puede, ¿sabes? Hay cosas imposibles... Y hay cosas que no puedes hacerlas para no herir a alguien más —Respondió el chico, mirándola fijamente.

— No hay cosas imposibles, sólo tontos que no saben cómo alcanzar aquellas cosas —Aseguró la muchacha.

— Creo que ves muchas películas —Masculló Tai con una sonrisa en sus labios, Sora sonrió también y asintió.

— Quizá.

El silencio los inundó nuevamente, sin embargo, como anteriormente se volvieron a escuchar los sonidos sexuales proveniente de la habitación de a un lado. Sora torció el gesto.

— ¿Acaso nunca se cansan?

Tai soltó una risita ahogada. Sora bufó.

— En serio... Deberían de... No sé, ¿decirles algo? —Se quejó la muchacha, Tai rodó los ojos.

— Sora... Estamos en un _motel, _eso es lo que hacen en uno, ¿sabías? —Se burló Tai, Sora infló sus mejillas mirando al castaño de manera molesta.

— Sí lo sé, es sólo que... ¿No se cansan? Llevan así desde que llegamos —Volvió a quejare la chica.

Tai rió.

— Quizás tienen mucho amor para dar.

Sora sonrió y soltó una carcajada.

— Dudo que lo que tienen que dar es amor —Respondió.

Tai miró fijamente a Sora y este a él, los gemidos de la habitación continua se siguieron oyendo, sin embargo, ninguno quiso seguir prestándole real atención. Tai corrió su vista, Sora suspiró al ver al muchacho levantarse de la cama e ir hacía la ventana para tirar el cigarrillo.

Sora se levantó también y fue a tirar el cigarro.

— ¿Ahora sí dormimos? —Preguntó la pelirroja, a un lado del muchacho mientras este miraba el oscuro y despejado cielo playero.

Tai pegó sus ojos en la pelirroja y sonrió levemente. Sora le devolvió la sonrisa algo incomoda, sintiendo como dentro de su pecho algo saltaba con fuerzas. Él miró hacía dentro de la habitación y luego hacía afuera nuevamente, asintió a la anterior pregunta de la chica y cerró la ventana.

Nuevamente se acostaron, uno a lado del otro, con la luz apagada y dejando que los gemidos de la pareja que se encontraba en la habitación continua rompiera el silencio que ambos jóvenes creaban.

Miraban al techo sin decir palabra alguna, aunque ambos estuvieran cansados no podían dormir y ninguno sabía el por qué de aquello. Sora suspiró y Tai la siguió también con un suspiro suave.

— Gracias, Tai —Susurró la pelirroja, el chico pegó sus ojos color chocolate en el rostro de ella.

Se sonrieron.

— Esto definitivamente tienes que compensarlo con una cajetilla de cigarros —Susurró el moreno, en voz baja, como si no quisiera despertar a alguien en la habitación.

Sora soltó una risilla por lo bajo.

Asintió.

— No creo que sólo una cajetilla de cigarros compense esto —Murmuró la chiquilla sin despegar sus ojos del rostro terso del muchacho.

Él corrió sus ojos del rostro de la chica, borrando de su rostro la sonrisa que antes había implantado.

— ¿Eso es una propuesta indecorosa? —Preguntó. Sora abrió sus ojos tanto que estuvo segura que un poco más y se le salían de la órbita.

— Claro que no —Alegó la muchacha, frunciendo ligeramente el cejo—, no lo hice con esa intención, ¿por qué siempre crees que digo cosas en doble sentido?

Tai volvió a mirarla, casi con brusca seriedad.

— Era sólo una broma, Sora —Respondió el muchacho.

— Ajá... —Dio por toda respuesta la chica.

— No tienes porqué molestarte, pelirroja —Siguió el moreno.

— No estoy molesta, Tai —Rebatió la chica.

Él soltó un bufido.

— Pues no pareciera ser así —Aseguró el castaño, la chica pegó nuevamente sus ojos en él, con el gesto torcido y la mandíbula tensa.

— No-lo-estoy.

— Entonces, ¿por qué me hablas así? —Dijo el chico, mirándola fijamente.

— Oh ya basta —Musitó la chica con los dientes apretados para girarse hacía el lado izquierdo y darle la espalda al chico.

Tai soltó una leve risa para afirmar su cuerpo entre sus codos y mirar a la chica.

— Era una broma, Sora, lo juro —Susurró el moreno.

La chica miró por sobre su hombro al muchacho. Apretó sus labios.

— Ey, ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó el chico, Sora negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

Él se acercó un poco hacía ella y tocó su hombro con suavidad.

— Anda, dime, somos amigos, ¿verdad? —Susurró el muchacho.

Sora asintió. _Y ese es el jodido problema_, pensó.

— No pasa nada, enserio, es sólo que... —Dejó las palabras flotar, soltó un leve suspiro y se recargó nuevamente en la cama—, olvídalo, tengo sueño.

Tai se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama mientras soltaba otro bufido.

— Debimos haber comprado algo de licor —Susurró el muchacho.

Sora se giró para quedar nuevamente de espaldas en el colchón.

— ¿Para qué? —Preguntó la pelirroja.

— No lo sé —Respondió él—, quizá para pasar el frío.

Sora lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Tienes frío?

Tai negó levemente.

— Quizá un poco —Respondió resignado, Sora se sentó en la cama para darse cuenta que ella era la única que tenía encima las dos mantas, comenzó a estirarla para tapar también con esta a Tai.

Él sonrió levemente, sin despegar su vista a la de ella.

— Gracias —Respondió el chico.

Sora se giró para pegar su vista a la de Tai, sonrió.

— De nada, ¿me veo compensada ahora? —Preguntó, Tai sonrió aun más amplio mientras se sentaba junto a Sora en la cama.

— Sólo me falta la cajetilla de cigarros —Aseguró el muchacho, Sora sonrió.

— Está bien para mí —Respondió.

No supo cómo fue lo que pasó, sólo supo que aquello se veía venir para todos menos para ellos dos, es decir, cualquiera lo hubiese visto venir, claro, a excepción de ellos dos. Tampoco supo si había sido él o había sido ella la que había terminado de acortar los centímetros que los separaba.

Ahora eso ya no importaba, lo único que importaba era que los labios de Tai estaban sobre los de ella... O quizá los de ella estaban sobre los de él.

Los labios de Tai hacían presión en los de ella hasta que Sora se convenció de que si no abría los labios terminaría por romper aquel momento... Y eso no quería, aunque supiese que estaba mal... No quería. Tai invadió los labios de la muchacha de manera casi desesperada, ella comenzó a caer en la cama lentamente, con el moreno encima de ella.

Fue rápido y nadie lo vio venir, Tai ya se encontraba justo encima de ella, acariciando el costado de la muchacha, enredándose ambos entre las mantas que Sora había encargado de estirar para que cayeran los dos en el lugar.

El beso se rompió, porque ambos necesitaban de aire, sin embargo, el momento no se rompió, ya que Tai siguió besando la piel de la chica. El cuello, la mejilla...

Sora no aguantó más y con manos desesperada comenzó a quitarle con manos torpes la camiseta al chico, este se dejó hacer mientras sus manos viajaban desde el costado de la chica hacía el estómago, el inicio de la camiseta de ella para comenzar a subirla con lentitud, con una lentitud casi extrema que lograba desesperar a la chica.

Cuando se vio despojada de la camiseta por completo abrió los ojos para toparse con la mirada intensa del moreno.

— Tai... —Susurró la chica. Él la siguió mirando con intensidad, Sora no podía saber si sus ojos realmente reflejaban confusión, culpa o lujuria... O quizá reflejaban las tres cosas a la vez.

— Esto... —Habló el chico con voz ahogada, justo encima de la pelirroja—, esto está mal... Yo tengo novia —Soltó de sopetón.

Sora asintió, sintiendo como un nudo grandísimo se le implantaba en medio de la garganta, impidiéndole hablar.

— Está mal —Volvió a decir a la chica—, pero no puedo... —Susurró.

Sora vio a Tai acercarse lentamente a ella nuevamente mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando, ella le siguió, cerró sus ojos también y se dejó llevar. Los labios de Tai volvieron a pegarse en los suyos con suavidad extrema, ahora no había sólo _fuego,_ si no que también algo más de tranquilidad, dedicación, suavidad. El corazón de la muchacha latía como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

Tai abrió sus labios al tiempo que Sora comenzaba a acariciar la espalda desnuda y fuerte del muchacho con suavidad, Sora giró su rostro hacía un lado para tener más comodidad.

Se despojó de su corpiño, mientras un escalofrío la recorría entera, de pies a cabeza.

El muchacho comenzó a besar suavemente el hombro de la chica, luego fue hacía su cuello para comenzar a bajar por el sendero de sus pechos.

Ya no eran los ruidos externos que llenaban esa habitación, ahora eran sus propios gemidos y suspiros lo que la llenaban. Y ya no les parecía tan molesto...

Se despojaron de sus últimas prendas para terminar completamente desnudos.

Tai se posó entremedio de ambas piernas de la chica, mientras esta lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, sin correr siquiera su vista de los ojos brillantes de él. Comenzó a penetrarla de manera lenta y pausada, mientras la respiración de ella se volvía cada vez más pesada.

Él llevó uno de sus dedos hacía la mejilla de ella y la acarició con suavidad. Ella soltó un ligero gemido cuando él ya estuvo por completo dentro de ella.

Siendo uno solo.

Comenzaron a moverse de manera pausada, lenta y armoniosa. Para ella era como si ambos fuesen dos piezas de puzle que calzaban a la perfección.

Soltó un sollozo.

Tai no le pertenecía, pero por esa noche pareciera que sí... Sin embargo, ¿qué sabía ella si él pensaba en su verdadera novia mientras ambos tenían sexo?

Porque dudaba que estuvieran haciendo el amor, ellos no estaban enamorados... Bueno él sí, pero no específicamente de ella.

Gimió cuando Tai nuevamente volvió a entrar en ella.

Dos, cuatro, ocho...

Los movimientos eran cada vez más rápido.

Doce, catorce...

Sus paredes se apretaron al rededor del miembro del muchacho, un movimiento más y todo se iba a acabar.

Quince.

Habían alcanzado el punto culminé de la situación, había llegado al clímax con un orgasmo que a ambos los dejó aturdido.

Tai se salió encima de la pelirroja con la respiración agitada. Ella se llevó ambas manos al pecho mientras intentaba regular la respiración, mirando fijamente al techo de la habitación, con un remolino de emociones que le causaban estragos en todo lo que era ella.

El moreno se giró para mirarla fijamente, intentando regular su respiración, abrió su boca, intentando decir algo, sin embargo, las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta.

Sora lo miró por el rabillo de los ojos, sin querer girar su rostro hacía él. Sin embargo, Tai afirmó su peso sobre sus hombros y se acercó a ella, quedando con su rostro a la altura de ella.

— Escucha... —Susurró el moreno.

Sora negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

— No digas nada, por... Por favor, al menos por ahora —Respondió la chica.

Tai torció el gesto, frunció los labios y cerró sus ojos. Soltó un suspiró y lentamente pegó su frente con la de la chica.

Suavemente pegó sus labios sobre los de ella, saboreando quizá por última vez el sabor de estos.

Sora cerró los ojos ante el gesto, sin poder evitarlo. Él se separó de ella luego para abrir su boca nuevamente.

— Por favor —susurró la chica, sin abrir los ojos—, por ahora sólo durmamos.

Tai sonrió levemente y asintió.

Se recostó a un lado de la chica, Sora ahora sí pegó sus ojos en él. Tai le sonrió levemente y pasó una mano por sobre su cintura para acercarla a él.

Ella decidió no dar pelea por ahora, cerrar sus ojos y aceptar la cercanía del muchacho, olvidándose del mundo entero por unos momentos.

(*)

Sentía que su cabeza se le partiría, abrió los ojos dejando que la luz del sol que se colaba por entre las cortinas le pegara de lleno en el rostro.

Observó a su alrededor con el cejo fruncido y los labios completamente juntos causando una perfecta línea recta. Sentía un peso justo encima de su estómago, miró fijamente la mano de Tai que se aferraba a ella.

Guió sus ojos hacía el cuerpo del muchacho, marcado completamente, con el rostro sereno, durmiendo de manera profunda con los labios entre abiertos.

Sintió la necesidad de acercarse a él y besarle suavemente los labios, sin embargo, aquello era ridículo.

Tenía que repetírselo cuántas veces pudiera.

_Yo no soy su novia. __No lo soy. No lo soy. No lo soy. _

Quitó con suavidad la mano que se aferraba a ella y se destapó con suavidad para levantarse. Buscó su ropa interior con rapidez, le daba vergüenza que Tai la viera desnuda, otra vez.

Buscó sus bragas y cuando las encontró se las colocó, luego encontró su corpiño y se lo puso con lentitud. Temblaba... Y dudaba que fuese por el frío.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó la voz pastosa de Tai desde la cama.

Ella le daba la espalda, si que no tuvo problema en apretar sus labios y hacer una mueca de disgusto porque Tai se había despertado.

— Iré a ver si podemos ir a buscar la bencina ya —Respondió la chica.

Tai se sentó en la cama suavemente.

— ¿Y por qué no me despertaste? —Preguntó el muchacho.

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras buscaba rápidamente su camiseta. ¿Dónde diablos la había tirado Tai?

— Sora... Escucha —Susurró el moreno desde la cama—, lo que sucedió ayer...

Sora se giró sin importar que el moreno la viera en paños menores. Sus ojos eran brillantes y miraba al muchacho con decisión.

— Olvídalo, Tai —Le cortó la pelirroja—, fue un error y lo admito, sólo... Olvídemoslo, ¿vale?

El moreno negó con la cabeza mientras fruncía ligeramente el cejo.

— Pero... ¿Cómo dices que lo olvidemos? —Preguntó el chico—, es algo que pasó, no se puede olvidar así como así.

— Pues hagamos cuenta de que eso nunca pasó —Alegó la chica, se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar de manera brusca justo en medio de su pecho—. Fue un error, una estupidez, algo totalmente loco e irresponsable.

— Aún así pasó —Respondió el chico desde la cama, apenas tapado con las frazadas.

— Sí, pero estuvo mal, tú mismo lo dijiste —Respondió la chica—, tú amas a tu novia y yo soy como una puta mosca molestando ahí en medio.

— No digas...

— ¿Qué?, ¿acaso miento? —Preguntó la muchacha—, tú y yo sabemos que es verdad... Es por eso que aún sigues con ella —Susurró Sora, su voz terminó quebrándose de a poco.

— Sí —Susurró él para luego agregar con voz más alta—. Yo amo a mi novia... Pero luego llegas tú y... lo complicas todo. ¡Me confundes!, llegas ahí, me miras, me sonríes y yo me vuelvo como... Un idiota que no sabe lo que hace. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que yo hubiese sido capas de hacer esto —apuntó el lugar entero— con cualquier otra chica?, pues no, Sora, no soy así.

Sora no sabía a qué se refería realmente, si a lo sucedido el día de ayer, es decir, el acto de ir a buscarla a la playa en la noche o de haber tenido sexo con ella... Porque eso fue, tuvieron sexo no hicieron el amor.

— ¡Tú me confundes! —Elevó la voz mientras se levantaba, importándole poco si estaba o no desnudo—, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Alteras todo lo que he planeado, destruyes todos mis ideales y me haces sentir tan pequeño y miserable... Pero aún así me gusta, ¡me gustas tú!

— ¿Y tú novia? —Preguntó Sora con los ojos brillantes—, ¿qué hay con ella? Porque no vengas aquí con ese juego estúpido del "terminaré con ella"... Eso nunca sucede.

Tai negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía con sarcasmo.

— Ella me ama —Aseguró— y tu no eres nada seguro.

Sora sintió que las lágrimas estaban apunto de caer por sus ojos.

— Tienes razón —Murmuró la pelirroja, sintiendo como si algo dentro de ella se rompiera en mil pedazos.

— Pero... Maldita sea —Masculló el chico, paseándose una mano por su cabello—, sabiendo que no eres nada seguro, que hay una chica genial esperando en casa, que me ama y me comprende... Estoy aquí contigo —Sacó por conclusión—, aquí contigo... —Susurró— y es porque siempre me ha gustado el riesgo.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la chica. Tai vaciló en acercarse o no, optó que lo mejor era quedarse en su lugar por el momento.

— Tú me confundes, tú me desorientas y siempre eres tú y tú y tú —Dijo—. Y ya no sé qué hacer porque... Pase lo que pase no quiero que tú te alejes de mí.

Sora se limpió la lágrima que había resbalado por su mejilla.

— Es obsesión, Tai —Aseguró la chica con voz rota—. No te quieres quedar sin pan ni pedazo y aunque me duela decirlo yo soy el pedazo.

Tai pegó sus ojos en el rostro de la chica. Sora sentía las lágrimas caer desde sus ojos pero les restó importancia, le mantuvo la mirada al moreno.

— Lo más sano es que me alejé de ti.

Tai negó con la cabeza.

— No, tú no...

— ¿Qué no lo ves? —Alzó la voz la muchacha—, ¿en serio no lo ves? —Preguntó—, yo no soy nada, nada comparada a ella —Aseguró, Tai relajó su semblante, mirándola sorprendido—. Ella te ama, tú la amas a ella. Yo sólo te confundo, nada más —Cerró sus ojos y tomó aire para decir lo siguiente—, ella te demuestra siempre su amor, yo no lo haría, yo no te haría regalos sorpresa para cada aniversario, conmigo siquiera es probable de que lleguemos juntos al año, siquiera me acordaría de alguna fecha importante para nosotros. Yo no te pondré en el _muro _de _facebook_ cuánto te amo cada día. Yo no sirvo para estar en alguna relación, Tai, no sirvo... Quizá jamás te diga que en verdad te amo desde la segunda vez que te vi —Soltó un leve sollozo y se limpió las lágrimas con un manotazo, sin correr la vista del rostro impertérrito del chico—. Porque sí te amo, pero yo no soy lo que tú necesitas, Tai, no lo soy y no lo seré jamás.

El muchacho bajó su vista, sorprendido por lo que la chica había dicho. Se giró levemente para buscar su ropa interior, cuando dio con él se lo colocó con suavidad, para luego tomar sus pantalones y colocarselos, la camiseta, los calcetines y los zapatos. Volvió a mirar a Sora, quien había seguido todos los pasos del chico pero no se había movido ni un centímetro.

Tai se levantó de la cama —ya que se había sentado para colocarse las zapatillas— la miró fijamente, para luego caminar hacía ella, escrutarla con la mirada y pasar por su lado para salir de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra más.

Sora giró su rostro hacía un lado para mirar por sobre el hombro la puerta que estaba cerrada. Suspiró hondamente y se secó con suavidad las lágrimas que habían caído desde sus ojos.

(*)

Sora ya tenía todo ordenado y listo para cuando Tai volvió diciéndole que estaba todo preparado para marcharse.

Salió rápidamente de aquella habitación y bajó junto con el chico para luego subirse al auto e irse al fin hacía la ciudad.

Ninguno dijo nada en todo el viaje, lo cual había sido endemoniadamente largo y pesado. Sora mantuvo su mejilla pegada al vidrio todo el camino y Tai se mantuvo con la mirada fija en el camino.

Sora sentía que las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos en cada momento, pero se prohibió tajantemente soltar alguna, al menos estando aun lado de el chico.

Para cuando llegaron al lugar Sora se dispuso a decirle que no era necesario ir a dejarla a la misma casa, sin embargo, prefirió no decir nada al notar que Tai tomaba las calles que la llevaban a su hogar.

Al fin había llegado a su casa.

— Gracias —Soltó en un susurro suave mientras abría la puerta del copiloto y se bajaba del auto, cuando estuvo dispuesta a cerrar la puerta la voz de Tai se lo impidió.

— Sora —La llamó, Sora pegó sus ojos en el chico—. Lo siento, en verdad lo siento —Susurró.

Ella bajó su vista y asintió levemente.

— Yo... Ábreme la maleta para sacar mis cosas, por favor —Pidió la chica antes de cerrar la puerta.

Así sucedió. Sora sacó su bolso de la maleta y se corrió para que Tai pudiera irse.

Lo último que vio de él fue la parte trasera del coche. Nada más.

Había sido difícil borrarlo de cualquier red social. Facebook, gmail, su celular... De todo. Había sido complicado y le había dolido en verdad.

Pero así las cosas debían ser.

Él tenía que desaparecer de su vida. Porque él no le hacía bien, para nada... Y así era como se lo había planteado. No habría más Taichi Yagami, nunca más.

_7 años después. _

El castaño salió de su oficina hablando por teléfono. Iba tarde como siempre, pero había aprendido que lo mejor en esas ocasiones era avisar el por qué de su atraso, sobre todo si se trataba de _ella. _

_— _Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, pero llegaré lo prometo —Aseguró Tai por el teléfono mientras caminaba por las atiborradas calles del centro de Odaiba.

La voz por el otro lado del teléfono se oyó cansada pero sumisa ante lo dicho por el muchacho.

— ¿Qué quieres para comer? —Preguntó con humor, rió por la respuesta de la mujer al otro lado del teléfono—, entonces comeremos lo que hayas preparado. Te veo luego, mamá.

Cortó el teléfono y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, volvió su vista al frente justo al tiempo que una mujer pelirroja pasaba por su lado.

Se detuvo.

Pelirroja. Mujer.

La chica que antes había pasado por su lado también se detuvo, miró hacía atrás, donde Tai estaba de pie sin mover ni un músculo. Justo cuando ella se giró para ir para seguir por su camino Tai se giró para ver su cabello.

Era ella. Estaba seguro.

Sora no había cambiado nada, era imposible que él se equivocase.

La vio caminar entre la gente, siguiendo con su camino.

¿Qué sería lo más prudente?

Se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que se giraba y comenzaba a caminar a pasos rápido tras la chica, con los ojos puesto fijamente en su espalda.

Ya la había perdido una vez. No quería perderla nuevamente. No _iba _a perderla, al menos no está vez.

* * *

_Oh sí, "vuelvo" a fanfiction y traigo una historia tan mierda como esta :D _

_La verdad, me gustaba como iba quedando al principio pero luego la leí de nuevo y ya no me gustó tanto, sin embargo, seguí escribiendo porque lo único que quería era desahogarme. _

_Pues... Esta historia está "medio" basada en la vida real, excepto el final que se la he pedido prestada a la película **Efecto Mariposa** *O* Es la más hermosa película de la vida *-* y pues, se merecía ser escrita ;D _

_Como sea, deberás necesitaba "desahogarme" escribiendo esto, porque, como lo dije antes, la historia es "media" sacada de la vida real, síp, media, porque no todo lo que he puesto ahí ha pasado en realidad, la parte del motel por supuesto que no es cierta y pues... lo de la playa esta un poco —harto—tergiversada xd _

_Pensé en hacerlo un Two-Shot porque me ha quedado bastante largo, son 14.932 palabras en total, sin embargo, si lo partía en dos temía que se perdiera todo el hilo de la historia. _

_Como sea. Lamento haber desaparecido, pero la universidad me consume completamente, mi vida personal también y pues, todo me está consumiendo y no me da tiempo para hacer lo que más me gusta que es escribir. _

_Espero les haya gustado mi historia y me lo hagan saber por un **Review**, claro, si no les ha gustado también me lo hagan saber por un comentario, como siempre, acepto críticas, insultos (bueno, los acepto pero después no se quejen porque los devolveré), tomatazos o felicitaciones. Me conformo con lo que sea, casi xD _

_Bueh!, saludos a todas y gracias por leer de igual manera. _

_¡Besitos! Y Lamento todo lo demás. _

_Oh sí claro, si alguien piensa que lo escrito está mal por... digo "Sora se mete con un tipo que está "comprometido"" pues, que también lo ponga en el Review, necesito consejos xD gracias :B era broma C: _

_¡Nos leemos por ahí! _

_Adiós. _

_Jell. _


End file.
